The Legend of Zelda: Light and Dark Fragments
by onlykafei
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: A Long Night

_Authors note:_

_This story was done 4 years ago, and I've changed possibly the entire story but with the same storyline, but most will make more sense than previously. It ended with 35 chapters, and should have 50 in total. Thank you to my previous readers for letting me know they were still interested! Otherwise the story would remain in the Hyrule's library for the next hundred years._

**Chapter 1: A long night**

Impatience...

Impatience...

I found myself tapping the car door of the vehicles passenger side. There were two other people in the car with me. Marisa, my sister, who was anxious, and the driver was my friend Cam who was feeling impatient as well.

"Its five past one.. he was supposed to be here by now, we said 12:30." Camny mutters looking at the time.

"Well crap.. What am I going to do?" my sister probably busted my eardrum.

"Accept the punishment?" Camny suggested, he was sick of waiting. Seeing it was a school night as well and we had college in the morning... Well who could blame him? We were getting up in under 5 hours.

"You don't get it.. expelled! That's the punishment! It'll be on my record!"

"What the hell is in that email anyways?" I asked her. I didn't draw my eyes from the window during the conversation, I was already peeved by the whole ordeal.

"Enough to ruin my life!" She yelled at me. I cringed a little.

Here we were sitting in the rain, in a car. A block away from the high school. Today my sister flipped out begging for help when she got home after school. She was blackmailed or something so her friend apparently sent off an email to her TA. Apparently it was enough stuff to get her expelled. Me, Camny, and Tom had broken into the school before, this however was because Tom has a fetish for the library's ID machine. He always got that 1000$ fine three days after he got the thing, in turn he made over 3000$ selling fake Ids so either way he wins.

"Well obviously he's not going to show.. Vair, I can direct you through the vents." He rubbed his red hair with one of his hands in annoyance.

I looked in the mirror at my sister, that look she gave me just made me sigh inwardly.

"Alright, fine... I'll go." i surrendered; my sister passed her agenda to me.

"It's the first floor room 147, the teacher doesn't have login info. " She explained, and how she knew all this was beyond me.

"ok.. Was it an msn account then?"

"No.."

"Alright.. I'll try to find it."

"Vair, here's the air vent map." Camny handed the map. I was surprised he still had the old thing. I remember he made it when he checked out the entire school one time out of boredom. We used it a few times before.

"Alright.. I did bring a flashlight too." the rainstorm started crashing down, just my luck... "Walkie talkies right? I don't think I'll get any cell phone service."

"yeah.. Highest quality. I'll know where you are if you tell me. I have another map with me I'll be looking at."

"Alright then.. Just give me a hand getting in.. I need to unscrew the darn thing." I mumble annoyed.

What a night too, seemed a tropical rainstorm took a wrong turn or something. We had to run with our jackets over our heads. As Camny unscrewed the air vent. I watched the road. Thank god it's empty... Last thing we need is some cops.

"Done!" He stood up. "Alright. Rest is up to you."

I looked down at the vents lid and wasted no time to get out of the rain. The vents on the other hand made me feel much colder. Personally I'm just glad these vents aren't crammed. I wasn't in 5 minutes until the walkie talkie bleeped a few times. I had to figure out what route I had to take anyways.

"Vair, have you come across any forks?" Camny asked over the receiver.

I shown my flashlight down the vent. A good twenty feet there was one. "I see one going to the right."

"Ok.." there was a second of silence "are there any holes?"

"umm..." my flashlight caught sight of one before the turn.

"I see one" I made my way forward once more. Looking down into the hallway. I was on ground level so I could make out the room number "129" I spoke into the walkie.

"ok, get out of there... You need to get to the men's bathroom and climb into one of the ceiling vents from there."

"alright.. I'll tell you when I get there" I quickly covered the walkie when I saw a flash of light hit the vent.

I inwardly swore, and quietly backed up further into the tunnel. I didn't think there was night security or anything. I stayed perfectly still and quiet seeing the stream of light shine through the opening. There was some heavy breathing, as the light hit the side walls of the tunnel. I held my breath for I don't know how long, it was a pure relief when I heard the fading footsteps.

"That was close..."

The rest seemed to go smoothly, I made it to the bathroom and got the vent open.

After the coast was for sure clear, i pulled out the map, putting the flashlight to it.

"Your almost there-shit hold on.. Police"

"Dammit..." I swore. I was worried. If they find out I'm in here, I'm going to jail. I look down at the map, "I might as well continue."

Let's see... Ahead there's 3 passage ways.. I need to take the right on the second one. That should take me a distance, eventually passing over that classroom I need to get into. I hope Camny and Melissa are alright.

"A passage to my left? No.. That's not right. I look to my left. It's been Only 5 years.. Did they add more vents? Well that screws up everything." I pulled out the map looking it over there was no left side because it leads outside. "I don't know.. Maybe I'll get out that way." I shine the flashlight down the passage. It was straight to a dead end, but there was a vent opening I could unscrew.

"Vair? We have a problem." the walkie rang in the classroom.

"A problem? Well what happened with the police?" I asked. I had a really bad feeling. I made it into the classroom. The laptop I found and now was booting up.

"the poli- sch-l" the rest went gibberish as the rain got harder.

"Shit..."

I ran to the door and went to make sure it was locked. Thankfully it was. I ran to the window and saw some lights approaching. I hid behind the curtain as they flooded the room.

They suddenly focused the light on the laptop.

"no.. I didn't close it" I didn't waste time. I knew I was done. I put my hood up and ran to the computer. I could hear the yelling outside as I opened up outlook. There it was.. An email entitled Melissa.

Shift delete. It's Gone. I heard steps outside the door as I ran full speed to the wall. I ran up onto the teachers desk and jumped for the vent. Getting my upper half in. The door opened as I entered the shaft.

"Stop!" I didn't even look back and just kicked the hands moving quickly through the tunnel. When there was no light I stopped and waited, a distance away I could see a little bit of faint light. By the time they were underneath the area I stopped. They had already lost me. Either way though, I knew they would be quiet. The walkie talkie didn't bleep at least. When they had begun to listen for me in another area, I made my way back to the unmarked vent. This time when I shined my flashlight down the passage, there was a piece of paper.

I probably sat there for a good five minutes trying to figure this out. I checked down the rest of the tunnels I could see, but there was no evidence that someone had been in here. Regardless, I need to get out of here.

I made my way down the tunnel; I could hear the rain getting more intense, so obviously Id be home free in a second. I stopped near the paper and dug through my pocket for the screwdriver, all the while looking down at the piece of paper.

There was a symbol on it I've seen in elementary math class, one of those geometry problems.

'How many triangles are in this triangle?' no wait.. That's not the question, but if it was.. It would be four.

Agh.. stop thinking about math! I couldn't stand it and tore the page in half; I already have too much a workload on my mind to think about that. I barely noticed the change in the rains clatter, as I started to unscrew the vent, I felt the small space get colder as the cracks of the thing opened, when I had just one left. I had the feeling of falling, that awful sensation that brings you back to reality.

I stopped a moment and put the screwdriver onto the floor.

*cling*

"cling?" I took my flashlight and pointed it to the floor. I was on white marble tiles. "Did I die?"

My flashlight suddenly dulled, "shit.. no no" I hit the thing trying to get some jolt of power going through it, but obviously there was going to be no hope. I took my screwdriver and pop went the last screw, just as the light went completely out.

I held the button to the walkie

"I'm out." No wait... my voice echoed?

I pulled myself through the exit, oddly enough no rain hit me... in fact I guess I wasn't even outside to begin with. I was in some part of the school I had no idea existed. It made me think off Greek temples? Roman? Gothic cathedrals? I have no Idea.. I heard some sort of rumbling behind me to see the exit brick itself back together.

There was a neatly decorated alter holding gems that were floating, and above was the four triangles I had seen on that paper.

"Is this even a coincidence?" I murmured. I cant even explain what happened after this.. Everything went black around me and like the feeling of falling earlier.. I found myself back in the vents. The light was still on, and the paper was still in my hand. I had ripped it though... Like before I navigated my way back, this time following the map. Whatever happened to me earlier just left me speechless, and honestly decided against tell my sister and Camny.I made my way out of the place unnoticed. A few blocks away I tried the walkie again. "Camny? Im out, where are you?"

I was soaked to the bone at this point.

*static...*

"Camny?" I ask again. Once again I was faced with nothing.

"Great..." I stopped walking suddenly, once again that feeling from before. Like I was falling. At this point I must be losing my mind.

I heard a distant howl, and right away I knew that wasn't a dog. I took a quick look around me. I was in a neighbourhood, there's no forest or farmers fields near here? The rain was really drowning out everything, and once again a howl, only closer. I managed to pinpoint where it came from and looked further down the road towards an alleyway.

I almost crapped myself seeing the animal running out, could I even call it an animal? This thing was monstrous almost the size of me, the fact that it ran with the teeth bared and tongue hanging I didn't wait to run.

I ran full speed down the road, the wolf catching up fast.

"Get down!" a voice yelled, I looked ahead to see this man jumping from a tree, a bow drawn. I did duck as soon as I saw it, and felt the wind of the arrow flying over my neck. The whimper of the wolf, made me look back. Its body was much disfigured for an animal.

I heard a click from in front of me, and looked over to see him getting a blade ready. "No.. wait. I think its dead." I sighed slightly seeing his grip on the blade loosen. His whole attire though was of some cosplay or movie set; elf ears, green tunic, brown boots, a sword and shield? "Thanks for the help.. but what's with the outfit?"

"My clothes?" He asked looking at me like I was the crazy one here.

I took a step forward, and it caused him to grip his sword. What was up with this guy? "Im unarmed!" I raised my hands, the rain having subsided a lot after several hours was much lighter now. I could make out his features better.

"I- Yes, I'm not exactly trusting though" his confession surprised me.

"I shouldn't trust you?" My curiosity perked, "Well, too bad. 'I'd rather give my trust and risk being deceived than live alone, trusting no one my whole life' That's the saying I live by. So look.. I live maybe 3 blocks away. I can toss your... costume in a dryer or something to repay you for killing that thing." I looked back at the body of the animal, dam I can't imagine where I would be id be if it wasn't for.. "What's your name?" I felt stupid for not asking earlier.

"Its Link." He replied, making his way to the dead wolf, his hand gripped the arrow that embedded the creature and pulled it out. The would glowed blue before the think burst into a blue fire which last only three seconds.

"What was that?" I couldn't see how any of this was possible, maybe some freaky prank show?

"A wolfo." His tone was a little less uncomfortable.

"No, how did you do that?"

"What?"

"The fire. And there's no trace of the body now.."

"Well its dead." This was getting me nowhere, agh... Ill just deal with the questions later.

"Well come on. Ill get your clothes dry." I beckoned him to follow me, I was grateful he did. I would feel awful not helping out someone who saved my life. "My names Vair by the way. It's nice to meet you Link."

**Well next part will be up soon, I hope this didn't disappoint**


	2. Chapter 2: His Mission

No adds, Only combined 2 chapters.

* * *

**The legend of Zelda: Light and Dark Fragments**

Chapter 2: His Mission

* * *

With the rain coaxing to a stop, I found myself fumbling with my house key trying to open the door. With its opening, my nose filled with the fumes of old alcohol. "Excuse the smell..." I warned Link behind me, turning the light on was only half the embarrassment. The living rooms coffee table seemed to be more like the counter at a bar. Only the bar is cleaner. My foster mom was passed out on the couch holding a beer bottle in one hand.

I huffed, letting him in. He was stunned at the almost non-liveable conditions of the place I had once called home. Since then the place had went downhill.

"I just have to make a call.. So I'll be right back, I'll get you a towel too." He nodded in response to me. I faked a smile, but inwardly I wanted to beat myself up for bringing him to this dump.

I grabbed what mobile phone I could find and called Camny. I felt the relief when he picked up the phone.

"How did you get out?"

"Took another path so I wouldn't have to get out of the vent I came in, I don't think they saw my face. Is my sister home?"

"No, I took her back with me. You got home alright?"

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Someone helped me get home, so I'm just going to send them off in a moment."

"Oh? Well tell me about it tomorrow." I heard him yawn over the receiver.

"Alright, night." I hung up the phone, dropping it onto a nearby table as I walked down the hall. I pulled what towels were in the closet and brought them downstairs with me. He was still standing by the door looking at the sleeping women on the couch, damn it I should bring him into another room.

"Hey!" I diverted his attention to me, "Catch!" I threw one of the towels to him and he caught it with ease "Well, you may as well get some of the water off you."

"Yeah." He was quiet; in a sense I guess he hasn't said much to me.

"well, come on... I'll get you on your way in thirty minutes and maybe we can forget about the ordeal. I can tell you're not exactly comfortable anyways." I was annoyed, sure he helped me... But his silence was irritating me.

The feeling of falling suddenly collided on me again, but this time it felt as though this whole house was on a slant. If the floor wasn't a carpet... I probably would have hit the wall. I looked to Link unsurely, did he see the house in the weird state?

"Can I stay the night?" He asked me, his eyes speaking a story to me. It made my curiosity peak. The house suddenly shook, and it forced me to kneel to prevent myself from falling. "Is something wrong?" How he kept his balance.. I have no idea. But the house seemed to return to the proper position only seconds later.

I've had these oddities occur before, but the amount of it happening today... It was well... improper? It was usually once out of the blue.

"Yeah.. If you want... Look as much as I would talk and ask you random stuff... I think I need to head to bed after." He handed me his green tunic when we were in the laundry room, I threw it in and crack the time to thirty minutes. I looked at the time in the room, 3:48 am. "Jesus..." I grumbled, I am not going to class tomorrow, I'll work from home. I glanced at link who shared the silence in the room, he was rather... alert? "Would you just relax already? You make it seem like you're about to be attacked or something."

"Sorry." He whispered. I could barely hear him over the dryer.

"It's fine really... You're just making me nervous." I rested my head on the dryer, and looked at the other wall that Link did not stand at. The humming and warmth of the dryer was putting me to sleep, I'm not sure how I managed to stay awake. Perhaps it is because I felt the horrid feeling again.. This time it was different... I couldn't move, at the same time I felt like my mind was racking up unseen thoughts.

"You best move the steel from my neck." I warned him, I had spoken in such a bitter tone. I had no idea why I had said that, my eyes were closed. I did however feel a cold prick move from the back of my neck. I opened my eyes to turn to him, he held the blade in his hand, and he looked at me almost fearfully. I kept looking at the position I was in, trying to understand what was happening. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I..." He drifted off.

What was I supposed to think at this point? "Why would you want to? You know what would happen if you did." I surprised myself finding my fear was not quite visible.

He gave me a serious look, his guard was up as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword. "Vair, do you not remember anything?"

I frowned; at this point I knew I must have known him at some point in my life. I glanced at the dryer a moment, fifteen minutes. "Let's talk upstairs." I walked past him, he took the hint, following behind me.

I took a seat in my desk chair, he stood against the doorframe. The door I had shut when he walked in. I carried the serious expression he had. Maybe I could explain how I got here first, to this point in my life.

"The only thing I have is my name. When I was found, I was repeating my name over and over."

"Where were you found?"

"In a ditch, next to a highway. This was... I think four years ago. I don't remember anything beyond that. So why or how you know me, I know you know me. Who am I?" I asked, his face was stern.

"Sometimes your history... It's worth not knowing. With the way you talk now.. You have definitely changed since we last met."

"So you do know me. Why did you put a blade to my neck?"

"Because.." he sighed deeply, "I have come here to kill you."

I couldn't hide what surprise I felt. The last thing I expected was to hear someone was going to kill me. "Then why didn't you?"

He finally put his sword away, it brought some relief. "There are some things I can't do. Right now... I need to understand what is going on. That wolfo, should not have been there. I am unsure if it was sent to kill you as well or bring you back to where you originally came from."

"Where did I come from?"

"You were sent here from Hyrule."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Link having been called into the temple of time. Was to meet with princess Zelda, and her father Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. When link arrived back from Termina he had become a young adult. His hope of finding his friend came out as a failure.

During his absence, a new evil overthrew Hyrule. Vair.

Her reign forced disaster, destroying the castle that governed the people, thus overthrowing the laws to cause chaos. Having returned from fighting Majora, link found himself fighting once more.

"Were aware of the fight that had taken place between you and Vair." Nohanson spoke, his words did not startle Link. After three more years, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of Vair.

The king wore a grim expression as he continued. "We saw you did not kill her, and now a new threat is upon us."

"A new threat?" Link questioned, what did this have to do with Vair?

The king stood from his thrown, Zelda who had been silent finally spoke. "Link, for our sake. You must not hold back."

He got the idea immediately, what they were asking of him. "Vair is in a place that she cannot get back here from-"

"No!" Nohanson interrupted. "Minions from Ganon's forces have been spotted. They may be searching for her."

"Ganon is no longer present. He's in the sacred realm for who knows how long!" Link had yelled back frustrated. It was unlike him to do so.

"We are aware Link, but Vair... Her power doesn't just lay in fighting. She created portals to new realms. She could very well release Ganon from his." Zelda said it with such a seriousness. He knew she was right. "We do not know for sure, but you must end the fight that had started."

Links eyes drifted to the floor, he couldn't kill her. His fight, he found himself trying to convince her to do what was right. He never spoke of what happened, or what he had seen. This led to friction between him and the royal family. Zelda who he had once trusted most, he found he kept his secrets from that battle. She had asked what had happened, she could still feel the negative energy Vair had left following her so called defeat. Her presence should have vanished. Neither members of the royal family could find the source, Link fought Vair in the unexplored outskirts of Hyrule. The location could not have been found. Vair's presence was there because the portal she had created and fell into was still open.

"I should of killed her then... But why did I hesitate before?" Link spoke to himself as he ventured into the fields. The truth was, her goal was different. Her choice was to stop something from happening to Hyrule. She did not destroy the castle of Hyrule for no reason, and when she did. She did not engage alone.

She brought different animals from the forest, to the surprise of those who confronted her. Her allies believed in the same thing she did. Her negative energy was that of a different feeling. This is why he probably dared to not kill her.

However, because of the threat she now held, and minions that were still trying to find a way to bring the king of all evil back. He felt he had no choice but to go after Vair. His feelings should not get in the way this time.

But they did.

Zelda was right, along with Nohansen. Ganon's followers had come to this world, and the wolfo was in fact direct evidence that Vair would be returning to Hyrule if he could not kill her.

His mind was made up, after the conversation the two had the night they had fought. He would not kill her, instead perhaps.. He could bring her back to Hyrule with him, and that way, Ganon would not return. Especially if they were to side.

His first goal was to clear the path of Ganons followers, then the next night. He will bring her there. With that thought in mind he left Vair to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Path to Hyrule

**Chapter 3: Path to hyrule**

A knocking noise awoke me.

"Vair!" I heard Monika yell from behind the door. I groaned inwardly, that woman was awake. Probably with a raging hang over as well.

"Yes Monika?" I answered reluctantly, eyeing the door. I had locked it on the way in, so I am sure that she won't be showing her face.

"Camny's at the door!"

My eyes widened, I pulled myself off my bed glancing at the clock. _1:46pm? Holy crap I overslept..._ I walked almost zombie like to my bedroom door, seeing I got up so fast. Before I reached for the handle the events from last night replayed through my mind. I turned to glance around the room, Link who had been here earlier was gone. I did not ponder this for very long, I left the room quickly and made my way to the top of the staircase.

I peered downstairs seeing the red head standing in the doorway, he sent a quick wave glancing to the kitchen where Monica must be. Hinting at me to hurry up. I gave him the 'one second' gesture as I ran upstairs to make myself at least look half decent. Giving my hair a quick brush, I grabbed my bag, throwing numerous objects into it and hoisted it over my shoulder. I sped down the stairs joining Camny at the door, who hastily opened it so we could both avoid Monika.

"Why are you out of school so early?" I asked as we walked to the parked vehicle.

"Actually, I was going to say... Good thing you decided not to get up. Our class was cancelled."

"Cancelled? What for?"

"Teacher had a family emergency." He frowned at the thought.

We shared a brief silence as we entered the car and took a seat in the car, I chuckled slightly. "You actually went to class?" I looked at him amused. He did a quick glance at me and looked back straight out the front window of the car. His lips curved up slightly.

"Yeah... I went." He laughed.

I looked out the window back at the house briefly; I shifted uncomfortably seeing the door opening. "Camny, drive." The order caused him to look at the house before pushing the key into the ignition.

The car bounced with the sudden press of the gas, screeching out onto the road just as Monika stepped out the doorway. We both watched her coming onto the path in a dirty pink house coat trying to wave us down. The one good thing about a rear mirror, it was like having eyes at the back of your head. As we rounded the corner onto the main road of the small neighbourhood, Camny broke the dwindling silence.

"She's not going to remember she's mad at you eh?"

It wasn't a subject I liked; me and Monika had a bit of a violent history together. She blames me for the leaving of her husband, and she began drinking heavily shortly after. Was I one of those trouble maker adults? Yes and no. Yes I broke into a school and pulled many other stunts, and no I have not been caught and my records are clean. It's not like I pull these antics all the time, but a person changes depending on the content they are exposed to. Not to mention, I enjoyed these since the day I got here. Back on track with the conversation, I changed the subject the instant I was asked _the_ question "Was Marisa dropped off at school?"

"Yeah, I dropped her on the way to class." he got the hint, and this is why me and him were friends. He never pushed any topic on me, and he dropped any subject I didn't want to discuss.

"Thanks for that." I smiled, acknowledging the topic change. I remain focused on the next turn ahead Highway 14. It was strangely empty, and if there was anything about that.. It would be on the radio, so I leaned over to flip it on.

_..Tunin gin, highway 14 has been closed off for many of the accidents that occurred over the last few hours. _

"Highway 14?" Canny questioned, he pulled over to the side of the road. "Well, I need to find a new route to chestimere." he grumbled pulling out a gps, he couldn't really care for what accident had occurred, neither could I honestly. I sighed at the detour and continued to listen to the emergency broadcast. It was weird highway 14 would be completely closed off, it was frequented because it was the fasted path used between two towns.. Dale and Chestimere. The college I went to was in Chestimere, so I was on this path all the time. Everything interesting to do was in the next town anyways.

_Several farm animals were hit by ongoing traffic, and more than a few bodies disappeared on scene. Because of all reports, we strongly recommend to stay indoors. _

"I'm guessing someone steals bodies?" Camny had stopped fiddling with the small device to look at the radio.

I stayed quiet, was it possible? No... Was there more of those animals? I was baffled. The 'wolfo' disappeared in a mass of flames in only seconds, what if...

"I think they burst into flames." I concluded. Camny laughed at the random statement, it wasn't what I wanted to hear, especially when my voice rang in such seriousness. "No, I'm serious." I gave him a glare. He frowned slightly, leaning back into the car seat.

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember last night-"

"Oh, I was gonna ask, who helped you get home?" His attention span was now alert.

"Heh.." I thought a moment before explaining. "Some guy in an elf costume."

"Elf costume? Are you serious?" he searched my face to see if I was pulling some kind of prank for a reaction.

"I am serious, he jumped out of a bush and killed this werewolf. It burst into flames." I felt like a kid explaining this, and each word made me want to sink in my own stupidity for telling him.

"Well now I've heard everything." He looked at me like I was crazy. It sounded like I was nuts alright..

"Bleh, never mind." I looked out the window to save myself some dignity. My eyes however caught sight of something. Glowing eyes. I shifted in the seat and leaned forward to change the angle, just to make sure.

"Vair..." Camny had a monotone voice. He took almost five seconds before finishing. "I believe you."

I immediately turned to him, and jumped seeing a large moist pig nose against the window. Although the creature was piglike, it in fact was not. It pink moist nose was attached to a dark turquoise skinned goblin. It bared its sharp teeth as its yellow eyes peered into the car. Its black slits searching the interior.

"Wanna hit the gas Cam-" thrash! A loud bang against my side of the car caused not only the car to topple slightly to one side, but the window cracked in a round circle. A few people who originally came to give us a hand turned their heels fleeing down the road screaming. As a few more of the goblins chased them off holding random objects they found over their heads.

A loud howl erupted from the wolf on my side. "Camny drive!"

He finally hit the gas, the wolf immediately grabbed the side of the car, its claws ripping through the metal and plastic coating. Camny didn't pay much attention to the closed highway, he drove over the pylons, driving full speed.

The black smoke further ahead, indicated that this was going to be much worse. Gunshots could be heard as we approached a spot I was familiar with.

I felt that familiar chill run down my spine. Camny slowed the car down to a stop in the middle of the road. He was pale, it seemed all this was associated with the spot I was found. We had forgotten the radio was blaring after all the commotion.

_We lost contact with the crew on site. Please head indoors, or find a safe place to hide. There's goblins and other creatures, all over Dale and Chestimere. _

"Jesus..." Camny murmured, he was sweating bullets. "What's going on?"

A fire burned ahead, we could just barely see the flickers of orange through all the thick black smoke. With the amount that had been released, it could obviously be seen for miles.

As the car slowed to a stop a good distance from whatever was going on ahead, the rumbling occurred. I was falling again, but this time the feeling was much different from the many times it happened yesterday. It felt as though something was hidden in the smoke, I wasn't sure if Camny saw it, but I was drawn to whatever it was. It was so familiar... I couldn't quite place it...

I unlocked the seatbelt along with the car door, Camny panicked the moment I stood out. "No it's too dangerous-" I shut the door so I wouldn't have to listen to his voice. My eyes searched the black clouds, there was a blue gleam of light that was visible when the smoke thinned slightly. That was where the beasts were coming from, I had no doubt...

I heard the door slam behind me, and this sound brought me out of the dreamlike state. Seemingly just in time too. A few goblins emerged from the black smoke, their yellow eyes focusing on us. Like a chain reaction starting from one of them, they each shrieked. Holding their weapons above their heads before charging forward.

"There are five of them!" I backed up slightly. Camny had already backed right to the car door.

"Let's go!" he yelled to me.

_No..._

I saw a flicker of blue from the smoke. It was brighter than previously. As the goblins approached an arrow flew from the smoke hitting one square at the back of the head. The creature rolled forward, bursting as it tumbled. The goblins froze as their ally disappeared.

"Vair" I recognized that voice. Link left the smoke pulled out his own blade, "Die moblins!" he yelled, he ran behind them, his blade cutting them down, one by one. Each exploding into flames as the young swordsman dealt with them.

"Link?" He approached quickly, his hand gripping my wrist.

"We have to go!"

I looked back at Camny who looked confused "Where are you taking her?"

Link looked back at him briefly, it didn't quiver his interest.

"Vair.. You're not going to go with him are you?" He noticed I wasn't exactly trying to get out of the grip, I frowned, and glanced up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Camny... Please take care of my sister!" I bid farewell to my friend, Link Tugged my wrist signalling it was time to go. I left my dumbfounded friend behind, I wouldn't be returning here...

_I hope this was enjoyable, glad it's better than the original. The crossover between Zelda games will take place as the story goes on. It won't happen all at once. Being a Zelda fan since 1991 I am being careful with the storyline. I'm hoping to involve all the Zelda games in one way or form that would make some sense. Please review. :) I'm still trying to get the hang of writing fanfiction again. I'm slowly regaining that old spark._


	4. Chapter 4: The New Evil

**The legend of Zelda: Light and Dark Fragments**

Chapter 3: The New Evil

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View~**

The fierce Deities blade slashed across the mask, shattering it in an instant. The peices scattered from the happy mask salesman.

The Deity glared down at the man who looked back fearfully. "Beat it, you little trouble maker!"

The man who watched the scene smirked as the salesman darted from the towers top. The deity who stood there as well, turned to the man who had watched. standing on the wall above, and at a safe distance. from underneath the cloak, the man pulled out a harp and let his fingers drift over the strings, a delicate melody playing as a white light engulfed the stranger.

The man found himself now alone, at the clock towers entrance. A gleam of dark purple caught red eyes, the pale figure approached the broken shard. His lips forming a smirk as he lifted the piece from the grass.

"One by one.. Your being put back together." the man spoke, his hand clenched the fragment, letting a purple and black fire surrounded his hand briefly.

His eyes drifted from his hand, to the clock tower a distance away. He slowly and calmly returned to the stock pot inn where he was staying.

Entering the inn he was instantly greeted by the owner. "Welcome back Sir." for someone entering their forties, she looked better than a lot of people. Her husband had once been a child, and regained his age after majora's defeat

Kafei had spent his time cooking for the guests at the inn, and making sure they were settled. The two were in love, but their guest could care less about such pitiful pleasures.

He only briefly nodded at Anju before retreating upstairs.

Opening the door to the private room he was staying in. He glanced down at the folded cloak on the bed. He locked the door behind him and opened the cloak up revealing the broken mask.

He slid his hand over the smooth surface of the pieces that were put together, for each piece he applied magically sealed into place. His hand drifted to his pocket and pulled out the few shards he had collected today.

"Such an evil mask, threatened to destroy this world. But also inflicted harm upon those who even so much as set their eyes on you." He placed the pieces into the rightful spots, until he reached the last one. "The final piece, and your power will be revived, And I returned that evil back into each of your broken pieces."

He slid the final piece back into place and watched as the rooms light dimmed, and the eyes of Majora's mask suddenly glowed brightly. The spikes along the sides twitched as the mask moved off the bed and into midair. The Mage quickly stood back, smirking at his accomplishment. A sudden yell came from downstairs, but it went ignored as the two evils went into a discussion.

"We both have our own goals, and I did revive you."

The mask emitted a dark energy, and it began to speak as well. "My goal is not domination, but destruction. I want revenge."

"Revenge? On who?" The man questioned.

"The ones who destroyed me."

"Aid me, and I'll see that you will get your revenge." the man bargained.

"I don't need the help of a Mage."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, you are not free, I revived your power and I can take it. Cooperate, and I will see to that you fulfill your revenge. I will also release you."

Majora was silent, he knew the man was right, the power was different, and not his yet. The darkness in the room faded as the mask lowered onto the bed.

"We are leaving here, and back to Hyrule. There are things that need to be done, you are the only one who can bring me there and you already know my plans as they are infused in that power." the man placed the mask under his arm after putting his cloak on.

He stepped out the door, glancing down the staircase he stood in front of he could hear the commotion that had started when Majora was put together, this time taking note of it. The man finally went downstairs, entering the lobby. He stopped briefly at an angle that let him look into the kitchen. He could hear Anju crying, and it spiked his curiosity.

"Excuse me!" The man shouted, Kafei quickly rounded the corner from the kitchen, it caused the mans mouth to almost drop seeing Kafei was now much younger than he was only the day before. Kafei was now the same age as him. Early twenties.

"I'm sorry I-" Kafei's breath got caught as he saw a glimpse of the mask.

That was when the man realized it was the masks doing. He dropped the silver key he had held for the longest time on the desk and left without a word, but a smirk.

The moment that door closed, Kafei ran into the kitchen. He quickly embraced Anju. "I think I can return to my proper age Anju, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Your leaving?"

"Anju, I want to grow old with you, you know that.. And not watch from a distance..." Kafei spoke, he closed his eyes leaning on Anju, "I love you, let me do this for both of us."

Anju turned in the embrace, and they both shared a long hug.

_I promise to return safely..._

Kafei wasted no time, jumping over the inns desk, running to the door. He ran through clock town. His eyes luckily caught the glimpse of the towers doors closing when he entered south clock town.

He quickly approached the door, opening it quietly, his heart raced as he slipped inside. He walked quietly down the path to the main basement. Miraculously going unnoticed as he hid quickly behind the nearest object.

"Open this door." the man ordered the mask he held. It was now in Kafei full view. No doubt about it, it was Majora. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. The large steel door rattled against the walls, causing some dirt to fall from different parts of the ceiling. He quickly bolted through the door, entering a twisted hall and at it's end was darkness. The man with Majora disappeared.

As Kafei walk through the void by just a few steps, he entered a forest clearing. It was dark, and a bluish fog swept over the forest floor.

"Well well... I figured you would follow."

Kafei's eyes grew in size the moment he faced them. Sitting up top the entrance from Termina. The man sat, arms folded, one leg over the other. A mischievous and wicked grin plastered on his lips.

Majora hovered above, it made Kafei ignore everything else.

"Please! Put me to my rightful age!" Kafei pleaded to the mask.

"So you two **do** know each other." the man smirked, looking at Majora.

"Adults are no fun, they don't have time for play so I turned him into a child." Majora responded.

Kafei got to his hands and knees. "Please! I just want to be the same age as my wife again!"

The man stood, laughing lightly. "Continue this, and I'm sure he'll turn you into a baby." he turned from them both, "Majora You do need a host too, how convenient you found someone so fast Hm?"

"What?" Kafei remembered the skullkid. He was under that influence for so long. Link saved him from that evil mask.

_Links not here this time.._

"I gave you more power than what you had before Majora, why not try it?"

The masks eyes glowed, the whole area they stood in became black. It was just Kafei and Majora.

"This won't take long.."

The hair fell from behind the mask, its length continuing to grow. Moving past Kafei going behind him. A panic surged through him, he quickly ran, ran past the hair. However he was forced to a halt as it latched to his arms and legs. The more he struggled the tighter it became, he was soon face to face with the mask.

"I have won this game.."

The darkness disappeared, and they were now back in the forest.

The man clapped a few times, "My, my. I'm sure his body will bide well. He certainly ran fast."

"I'll dispose of him later." Kafei spoke.

"You sound like him too." The man laughed. "I must go to Hyrule castle. Your revenge starts today. There's a gateway of light, it is up top of a mountain, in a meadow close by. Moblins are under my control, I sent them through. Destroy what's important to the one with the triforce of courage, then kill him. I'm sure you want him to suffer after he destroyed you."

The masks eyes flared. Majora took liking to the idea. Although the reasons behind the man were unknown to Majora, he could not care. He wanted his revenge, and this time he would have it.

* * *

Up top that mountain was a meadow. Trees there were broken, and some grass had stopped growing in different parts of this meadow. These were just all different fragments of a battle that had occurred years ago. Not even the many flowers could hide the truth to this place.

Since that battle, a glowing ball of light had remained. A gateway to another world not associated with Hyrule's outskirts. Or the world on it's own.

As Majora lead his puppet, he scanned the surroundings of this place. There were weapons along the forest floor, which indicated that some moblins had died here.

Link had in fact come through here. The white light suddenly began to pulse, its aura rippled like water as the two figures emerged.

* * *

**Vair's Point of View~**

The moment we touch the ground of this new world, I felt the feeling of falling disappear. I had felt it as we passed through what looked like space. White balls of light passed us as we travelled through this.

Link drew his sword the instant we had landed. The light that we passed through disappeared behind us and it traveled towards the ground a few feet from me where I saw a small glowing stone.

"What's going on?" Link suddenly asked, it was a question I was supposed to ask, but the question was in fact not directed to me, but the young man who stood in front of us. He was wearing a very colorful mask. It's eyes practically glowing.

The man looked between us, as he did, Links stance got defensive. "It seems I came too late... I was supposed to kill that girl I'm assuming..." he said looking to me.

The statement took us both by surprise. Why was I wanted dead? Who was I before?

"Is there a line of people trying to kill me Link?" I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was supposedly in that line.

His back was to me, but he could hear the resentment I held in my voice. I couldn't hold it back, if I knew my life was in danger I would have not bothered coming here to put it at even more risk.

Link ignored my question in it's entirety. "Kafei!" Link shouted to him. "Don't let him control you!"

_Wait what?_

Kafei laughed. He put his hands to his hips "Do you really think he can fight me? He's as weak as the pathetic skullkid!" Link clenched his hand into a fist. "Once again he was reduced to begging, just to go back to his proper age."

"Enough!" Link shouted.

"Until I have no use for him, I require him."

My eyes focused back on the gem, as the two provoked each other, I took hold of the stone, it was heavier than I thought, by the time I pulled it, I found it connected to a sword. The glowing gem on a black handled blade. The sword wasn't an ordinary blade, it's metal glowed a stunning purple.

Before I had that chance to notice my surroundings, I was shoved harshly to the side. A sudden fire exploded between me an Link. There was a ringing noise that emitted through the air.

I quickly looked to it's source, the mask glowed red. A beam of fire emitting from it's center.

"What the hell?" what were we up against? Kafei suddenly collapsed in a heap onto the ground, leaving the mask floated in midair.

The fire still burned between us, and that mask suddenly flew towards me. The initial thought of running came to mind, but by that point. The mask was already in front of me.

The fires separating me and Link grew, as he tried to get past it. I could hear him shouting, but my thoughts weren't focused or in tune with him. My hands gripped the brown hair as I tried to pry it off my arms. The inevitable happened however. The darkness clouded my mind as the mask came into place.

Like the back of this mask, the darkness was an endless void.

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View~**

Vair leaned down, picking up the blade she had held earlier. Bringing it up so the mask could examine it with an eerie interest. Link could barely contain the shock written all over his facial features.

Even when the fires disappeared, he didn't pay attention.

"Link?" he heard Kafei groan behind him. He stood up wincing slightly.

"You alright Kafei?" Link didn't so much look back as he spoke to him.

"I couldn't prevent it.."

"It's fine, let me defeat him first."

"No- wait! I want to return to my age!"

"We'll figure it out after!" Link then spoke to Majora directly, "I won't let you get away with this."

"This woman? Why is she so important to you?" He spoke through Vair's voice, and the question caught Link off guard. Majora however just continued to push his boundaries. "She threatened to destroy Hyrule, ruined a kingdom. This monster of a woman."

"How did you-" the realization dawned. Her memories were still there. Hidden, but not forgotten. He did want her to forget and start over. But he now knew this was never meant to be.

"Link! Majora isn't working alone, there was someone else with him." Kafei warned.

"Would you betray the royal family for this woman's intentions?" the Mask spoke over Kafei's warning. "You were sent to kill her, so let me make things easier for you." Vair bent a knee, bringing her leg forward to support the steel blade as she got into a stance for battle.

"Who do you choose? Her or the royal family?"

* * *

**Vair's Point of View~**

My mind was foggy, my eyelids letting in a seeping light. Light?

"She's awake!." The instant I had opened my eyes, I had been greeted with a pair of red ones.

"Kafei?"

He nodded, helping me sit up.

"How long was I out? What happened to the mask?" Too many questions kept popping into my head.

Link who had been sitting watching the setting sun, stood up to join me and Kafei.

"How do you feel?" Link kneeled down in front of me as he asked.

"Sleepy, but what happened?"

"I fought Majora however he escaped."

"The mask?"

"Yes the mask, I'm not sure how it got put back together. I destroyed it." He sounded agitated.

Kafei cleared his throat, getting our attention. "Actually.. It's a good thing I found you Link."

Link cocked an eyebrow, as he positioned himself to sit on the ground with us.

"Me and Anju married ten years ago. That curse never lifted. That's why me and you are at the same age.. I should be.. in my late thirties..." Kafei looked to the ground, his fingers playing with some blades of grass. "After we married, I moved to Stock pot inn, and we both work there."

"I'm happy you both have stayed together all these years." Link and Kafei exchanged smiles. "So what does this have to do with Majora?" Link asked, getting back on topic.

Kafei's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention. "About a year ago, we took in a guest at the inn. He wasn't around a lot, and claimed to be a traveling merchant. But he stayed in the private suite until recently. I was suspicious of him, it felt like.. He was hiding something familiar... The day he left, which was not even a day ago.. He had put together Majoras mask. He left with it under his arm."

Link gave a startled look "What was the mans name?"

"I don't know.. He's powerful though.. He gave Majora new life.."

I shifted slightly, and stood up. "I don't have a clue what you guys are talking about." I left them to discuss this evil character.

"Where are you going?" Link shouted back at me.

I didn't even glance back, I gave an off hand wave replying. "A walk."

* * *

**Third Person Point of View~**

The two men were silent as she walked off, Kafei quickly looked between them. Examining Links distant expression. He didn't look content, that flicker of concern he saw when she left, it drew out his curiosity. As much as he didn't want to say a word, he did.

"Are you together?" Kafei asked, his eyes searched for a reaction from Links face. However, none came.

"No." he sighed slightly before continuing. "I have known her a long time though... She was deceiving. When I had returned to my homeland, Hyrule I was seventeen. The castle was empty, the royal family had been forced to evacuate." Link looked to the starry sky as he thought through the many conversations that held some impotent information.

"From what Zelda had told me. Vair was from another continent, who had come to the castle for opportunities."

"Opportunities?"

"The royal guard, she's very good with the sword. She was the first woman in Hyrule that became a knight."

Kafei smiled slightly at the idea. "Good for her."

"She became close to the family, then out of no where.. She betrayed them. She took over the castle. No one really knows why she did it. From what I was told.. She had stolen a powerful artifact before this happened. It let's her go through to other worlds." Link hesitated a moment before continuing. "After everything she did.. I betrayed the royal family time and time again. They lost their trust in me as a friend of the family."

A silence swept over them briefly as Kafei digested everything.

_"Who do you choose? Her or the royal family?"_

_Link hesitated, he readied his blade and ran forward, "I choose both!"_

"Did she lose her memories?" Kafei asked.

"Yes."

"What if you bring her back to Hyrule. Explain it to the royal family. She doesn't have those memories. When you told me about Zelda back when you were younger, she doesn't seem like someone who would hold a grudge."

"Bring her back to Hyrule.. As an ally? So deceive her, make her friends with her enemies without even realizing it?"

"Yes. Then maybe you could have both."

Link looked from the stars, and back to Kafei. It was a great idea. Yes, he had to try it. Maybe it would work.

Kafei looked down at Vairs sword. The blade was still glowing brightly. "Is this the treasure she stole?" he asked, looking at the white and glowing triangle.

Link looked down at the sword too. "I'm not even sure... I wasn't told what it was." That triangle was an inch on all sides, something so small was little importance. "I doubt it."

* * *

**Vair's Point of View~**

The walk helped to clear my mind. I couldn't stop staring at the sky through all the tree tops. There were so many stars. More stars than I have ever seen.

As I returned to the meadow, a small fire indicated where they were. They were both awake when I joined them, and a silence fell over us.

"How was your walk?" Kafei broke the silence.

"Refreshing."

"Vair, tomorrow were going to Hyrule castle."

"Hyrule castle.. Whats there?"

"well, I'm sure if anyone would know your history, like if you have family, it would be the King of Hyrule." My eyes lit up, and they probably noticed, "Thing is.. They will need something you have. It might be the sword actuall-"

"That's fine!" I interrupted. I could care less about the sword, even if it was a nice blade.. Wait, was he implying that it was mine? I didn't question him, instead retrieved it from beside him. This was the first real look I got at it. Of course, that glowing white triangle caught my eye first.

"This sword is strange." I stated. "What is that glowing triangle?"

Link shrugged, "Nothing important."

If I touched it? Would I get hurt? It was strange, it glowed as bright as the sun, but the light didn't hurt the eyes. I didn't have to squint when I looked down at it. I slowly moved my hand towards it, as i reached mere centimeters from the object, I felt a heat go through my fingers, and through my hand.

_Now or never._

My finger touched it, and the instant it did, the triangles got imprinted on my hand. The center triangle glowed a bright white.

The sword was forced from my grasp as Link quickly grabbed it by the blade, and the triangles disappeared from my hand. The gem in the sword flickered before retaining it's solid glow.

"What just happened?" Kafei asked.

"I don't.. I don't know.." Link could not hide that shock from his voice, I was just as confused. The sword was no longer in my possession, but his. Did he save me?

"Tomorrow, we need to return to Hyrule, and Kafei. Maybe we can lift the curse that was cast on you." Link concluded. He laid onto the grass. When I looked to Kafei, he was silent.

A curse? He looked fine. Maybe I just didn't understand the concept.

When we get to Hyrule I would trade in that blade and get my memories back. But why a sword? What if I regret this? I glanced down at my clothing. I still wore what I wore back on earth, everyone else here was so different, I felt rather out of place, but Link seemed to know that this would be the result of being somewhere else.

This sword was the only thing that was mine here. Would I give it up?

* * *

_Sorry for the length of time to post a new chapter, Finalizing the story was extremely hard to do, Its going to be 100% different from the original, but a lot better than it was. Sorry if it seems mary sue ish... wrote it back many years ago. Probably around 2004, before I knew of the whole mary sue concept, argh! lol. I __had originally wanted Kafei to take a part in the story, and this time he will. But he wont be in it the entire time. Consider this a different story from the original but still keeps the lines of the original. Everyone, enjoy Ocarina of Time, I am nice to release this lovely chapter a day early so we can all play the game non stop and not bother to read haha._

_Please Review :) Love to hear opinions!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: All Hell breaks loose**


	5. The Keys Transcending Time

I never planned to have this discontinued; I never wanted it to be. But, because of the new Storyline, and trying to stick with the old, I have no choice but to discontinue this series.

I rewrote the chapter six times, each with many flaws; I just can't bring myself to continue it. I sincerely apologize, and I will say this… Although this story has been discontinued, I do plan on releasing a new one using what I wanted with this old series.

It's a heartbreak I have to end this when I wrote it for so many years. But in the end, I think this new story will be worthwhile. So some quick Preview/Summary

OC x Link

Rated M: For Violence and perhaps later scenes (Unclear at the moment)

First person/narration perspective.

**The Legend of Zelda: The Keys Transcending Time**

_Chapter 1: Taking Over_

_Coming between Sept 30__th__ and Oct 5__th_

_Will be updated quicker than this one, and there won't be a writer's block. Because of the failure, I will work hard to make this a bit closer along the lines of my book writing process._

_~OniKafei_


	6. new story is up

In case none of you know, the new series is up! you can find it under my user, hope you enjoy it.

**The Legend of Zelda: The Keys Transcending Time**

_Chapter 1: Taking Over_


End file.
